The Tale of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha
by Izzanami
Summary: A tale of the Inu brothers becoming mates and their life together. This is wrritten for my lj comm '36iyerotictales' There are 36 themes and each one will be a new chapter to make yet another Izzi Inucest fic. Sessh/Inu, yaoi, smuttery.


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, don't read it you big baby. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else enters my pervy mind while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, M/Preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/M, Spank.

Alright, I know many of you that read my other fics, are going to want to kick me for starting another, but I am writing this for my and Ravyn Skye/Plumespixie's lj comm'36iyerotictales'. There are 36 different themes, and 7 alternatives, I'm not following them in order, each ficlet will be a chapter and they will follow along as one fic. The theme I used for this one was hesitation. I will be updating a lot this week, and posting a bunch of fics written for the comms. Now that Nanowrimo is over I can get back to work on my fan fiction, and other original work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Tale of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha

Chapter One:

Hesitation

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

InuYasha was nervous, although he had no desire to admit this to his brother, he as not a fool; he knew his brother would scent it on him, see it; what could he do? He was going to have to concede and be honest; to him it was admitting a weakness.

"InuYasha, you are nervous; I can scent it on you." He had expected this; the young Hanyou knew of his heritage, and although he had never experienced such things, he understood what mating entailed. He knew he would be taken, he had no experience; he was a doutei.

He watched closely, InuYasha was on the hisashi, looking out into what would also be his private gardens soon as well, _very soon_. Sesshoumaru could hardly resist; his brother stood there in only his long silk sleeping shorts, his erection was more than obvious as it pressed against the thin fabric.

He wanted him badly, but he would not push the boy, of course that was what he was. Only a bit over two centuries old, the equivalent of a sixteen year old in human terms, but as a Youkai he was old enough for this. InuYasha knew where _he _was; on the bed that he would sleep in from this night forward. Sesshoumaru lounged there waiting in his sleeping yukata; it hid very little; certainly not his large erection. He wanted InuYasha, and his Youkai recognized his fertile Beta mate. He may not have marked him yet, but he _was_ his.

InuYasha had wandered into his brothers room this night. He had been staying at the palace for over a moon. Sesshoumaru had told him he would not take him until he was ready.

InuYasha didn't know why but his Beta instincts had lead him here. His bleed from this moon had ended and his body was fertile; it was seeking a strong Alpha; his Alpha. His brother; destined to take him, he was younger and as a Beta his brother had the right based on their clans law to claim him, but it was not about only that, there was more between them.

He stood looking at the flowers and trees, his instincts were pushing him to go to his brother, to submit, but part of him was nervous, and another part fought; his human side. He was hot, so hot; he felt like he was burning from the inside out. He body hurt everywhere, his cock was so hard it ached, the sac below tightened beyond anything he had felt before. He wasn't sure if he could even form words, or if his steps would falter should he dare to take them. He knew this was heat; his first. He knew his body felt this way because it needed it's Alpha to sate it, to take him. He loved his brother, it wasn't that his brother would have him that made him hesitate, made him fight… it was submission. InuYasha did not submit!

His body cried out for it's Alpha's touch, and he wanted it. He heard his brothers voice as if muffled in the distance. "Submit to me."

Without thought the young Hanyou turned taking a shaky step forward, almost falling, it hurt to walk, his body felt as if it wanted to fall, be near it's Alpha. Sesshoumaru almost smirked, but he would not. He knew the suffering that InuYasha was enduring, he himself had never felt such terrible heat; he was an Alpha, but his heat had been triggered as soon as his brothers began, even in the hours before InuYasha had woken Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha would come when he awoke. Sesshoumaru ached for his brother too, he wanted to throw him down to the ground, and rut with him until both of them were sated and the pain was gone, but he would be patient. When his sibling made it to him he would not let him go, he would ravish his baby brother; he would mate with him through this night, and for days until he scented a pup. He would mark him after the first time he took him this night when he filled InuYasha for the first time.

InuYasha moved slowly, and climbed onto the ridiculously large futon raised onto the wooden platform. He crawled forward, wincing as his erection bobbed between his legs; it hurt. He felt like he became harder if that was even possible as he noticed his Alpha lick his lips. He stopped before his elder brother kneeling, and looking directly into his former enemy's eyes. It was unlike him to do so, but he took Sesshoumaru's hand; the DaiYoukai allowed it and he looked at his elder brother, almost imploringly. The young half demon shivered with need, his teeth chattered as if he was freezing; he found it difficult to form words, and tried to speak the best he could. "A… Alpha! P… pl… please d… don't… urt me… I… I'm…I'm sc… sc… ared."

This was not in his character, InuYasha did not admit fear often, and he did not ask for people not to hurt him. It was his submissive instincts, they caused him to be more docile, not his usual self. He would be back to his normal personality after his heat was over.

The Hanyou didn't wait for an answer; he didn't expect one. He knew he had no right to _expect_ such a thing, but asked nonetheless. He kneeled there, and let his instincts tell him in what to do. His head fell back and to the side as he bared his neck to his Alpha, and Sesshoumaru was upon him instantly. "Open you eyes baby brother."

InuYasha did as he was told, his brother towered over him even on his knees. "I will not hurt you. You are an InuYoukai; you will be fine; in fact Mate, I will make you feel pleasure."

Sesshoumaru wrapped one hand around his brothers waist, and the other on the back of his neck. It was not time to mark him just yet, but his submission was clear. Sesshoumaru buried his nose against the taut flesh, stretched across InuYasha's neck. He licked, nipped, and kissed where he would soon place his mark; where his brothers neck, and shoulder met. He was filled with the desire to do more as he heard InuYasha moan, and scented his heat mixed with heavy arousal.

Sesshoumaru had never kissed any of his lovers; the random Uke's and occasional bitches he bed. There had never been the desire or passion that demanded he do such a thing, but with InuYasha there was. This was new to him, and yet he allowed his lips, and tongue to travel over his brothers neck and jaw until they met his lips. He bit the Hanyou's lower lip lightly, and growled before his tongue slipped between soft pink flesh. It only served to heighten his desire more as he heard InuYasha whine into him.

Sesshoumaru could feel his brother beginning to tremble harder as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. He lifted the Hanyou, with one arm under his knees, the other behind his back, and laid him down; never losing contact with his soft lips. Sesshoumaru was amazed at the effect of kissing; it only made his want for InuYasha multiply, and as he finally pulled away to remove he and InuYasha's clothing he told his brother so. "You, my beautiful mate can not comprehend how much I want you."

InuYasha whined at his declaration. Sesshoumaru could scent his brother's precum begin to flow more. "P… pl… Please Maru-nii, Inu… InuYasha n… not under… stand th… this f… feel… feeling…" InuYasha grabbed his manhood; squeezing, and Sesshoumaru stroked InuYasha's length for a moment. It made it easier for the younger of the two to speak. "m… m… my body aches, it aches here, hot. It urts. Beta n… not know; m… make it st… stop." InuYasha was speaking differently; his heat causing him to speak more primitively as his Youkai attempted to make him speak Inu.

Sesshoumaru pulled his brother's now naked body up and placed him on his lap straddling him he felt his young mate to be wrap his legs tightly around him. "You must relax little Mate, my little Beta. You are in your heat cycle, you have never experienced this before. Let your Onii-sama take care of you; submit to your Alpha. Submit to me."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing his face against Sesshoumaru's chest near his shoulder. He didn't let go; he didn't fight his instincts, those that told him to do as his Alpha said. He slumped against Sesshoumaru, and watched out of one eye as his brother dipped his fingers into a small jar of oil. InuYasha knew why he was doing it, he may have been a virgin in every sense, but he was not completely naïve. "A… a… Alpha." the Hanyou whined.

"InuYasha. Relax; I promise you this will feel good, it will help begin to relieve your suffering, and it must be done so I do not hurt you when I take you."

InuYasha held tighter to his brother, and shook his head. "K… Keh." He was so nervous, and there was no place to go; his brother was sitting with his legs crossed, holding him tightly around his waist. InuYasha was straddling him; leaving the place his brother sought easily acessible. He felt so childish; he should take this like a man. Pain was something he had experienced numerous times, and yet this pain, or discomfort; the anticipation of it frightened him. "Plea… please no h… urting?" He hated himself for asking, he felt as though he was acting like a bitch. Although, he thought maybe it was alright; his Youkai was the one the pressing him to ask; it too had become more emotional with his heat. His brother had explained when he first came to the palace what would happen to him. This behavior was to draw him to his Alpha, and draw his Alpha to him in it's need to protect, and care for him.

"Shhhh…" Sesshoumaru stroked his brother's brow. He could take his brother right now; throw him down, take him roughly; leaving him bleeding and torn as many InuYoukai would, but he would not. He wanted their bonding to be pleasant and he would do what was necessary to make it so. "You are my mate; I will _not_ hurt you. It may feel uncomfortable at first, but I will not harm you."

InuYasha braced himself, and squeezed Sesshoumaru when he saw his brother retract his claws. He whimpered, then shifted, holding tighter to his brother. He felt a finger at his entrance, and tensed. "Relax baby brother… relax."

InuYasha tried so hard to relax as he felt the finger enter him. "Ah… ah… ah. Ahaaaaaaa… MARU-NII!?"

Sesshoumaru pet his brothers ears and head. "Let it feel good, you are tightening yourself. Let yourself go, I will hold you."

InuYasha tried to will his body to calm, and he felt his brother's finger begin to move in and out of him. "Uhhh… uh… oh Sess. Ahh, ah… it's so much."

"You will become accustomed to it, then you will crave it, you will want me to fill you. Beg for me to fill you with my cock."

He could feel InuYasha become more limp in his arms, yet his hands still clung to him, his younger brothers claws dug into his flesh; drawing blood. It didn't bother him, more blood would be drawn this night when his fangs marked InuYasha as his own. He would go _very_ slowly; his brother had _no _sexual experience of _any_ sort, his body was tight and completely unaccustomed to such things. He did not want to hurt him, or cause him more anxiety.

InuYasha held tightly to his brother, his face still buried against his chest. The feeling inside of him was so intense, a slight burning feeling that was almost akin to pain, it felt good, but it was so incredibly overwhelming. He found his inexperienced body beginning to rock against his brothers hand. Something he was touching inside of him was sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock, making him feel as if the pleasure pain would swallow him alive him if he ceased his movements.

His breathing became deeper and faster; he panted against Sesshoumaru's skin, whimpering, whining, and occasionally moaning. He pulled himself up higher against his brothers body, placing his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. This made it easier to thrust against the intrusion. He felt compelled to move, like it was instinctual, and as if he would be over come by the intensity of the feeling if he did not.

Sesshoumaru was aching, but he would not rush. He only added a second digit into his brothers body after _very_ long minutes of preparing him with the first. If he hurt InuYasha it would only serve to upset and frighten his little brother. He was young, but the strong InuYoukai blood InuYasha received from their father insured that the Hanyou would be in heat at this age. The incredible strength of the royal InuYoukai's blood caused heat earlier in Betas and the ability to sire young earlier in Alphas; heirs were important, and although he was half human, instinct and breeding could not be diluted from his Inu blood.

Sesshoumaru kept his ardor in check as he very slowly readied his brothers body. The submissive whines InuYasha let out were only tempting him, but he controlled himself as he finally pressed a third finger inside of InuYasha's opening. InuYasha moaned loudly. "Nnnghhhhhhhh, M… Maru…niiiii ahhhhhhhhh. f…feels… it's too m… much." The little half demons claws dug deeper into is brothers back.

It was getting difficult to control himself; Sesshoumaru want to rut, and his Youkai was trying to crawl to the surface. He knew because InuYasha was half human that he would have to handle him differently. He would have to keep his instincts and Youkai under control. InuYasha would be his mate forever before the end of the night, if he scared him or made this experience frightening, and not pleasurable it would not start their relationship the way he needed it to.

"Mate, calm. I know it is overwhelming, do not fight it, let me care for you." He whispered against a soft puppy ear.

InuYasha shuddered against his brother, he felt like he would burst into flames, and he hurt everywhere; he wasn't finding anymore relief. "M… Maru-niiiiiiiiii, h… urts a… again."

Sesshoumaru knew he _needed _to take his brother, the half demon was burning up with his heat to an unbearable point, and he knew that although InuYasha was young and confused and scared that he had to do it now. He fisted InuYasha's hair and pulled his little brother's head from his shoulders. InuYasha did not resist; he allowed his brother to tilt his head back, exposing his neck. It gave him the smallest bit of relief as Sesshoumaru licked, and gently bit his skin.

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his brother to the bed, and allowed himself a small smile as his little brother's instincts took over. InuYasha left the embrace of his brother, and knew what he was to do. He turned over and positioned himself on his knees, lowering his chest and head to the bed. This was the classic InuYoukai position for mating, and Sesshoumaru was impressed by the sharpness of his brother's instincts. He was even further impressed when he heard a submissive whine from InuYasha indicating he was ready.

Sesshoumaru oiled his cock to the point that is was dripping. His brother, being a Beta and having the ability to bear young was naturally slick, but he wanted InuYasha to feel as little discomfort as possible. He could feel his brother's anxiety, and wanted him to calm. He rubbed InuYasha's back, letting his hands smooth across the length of his back, and down over his buttocks. He knew he had accomplished his goal of calming his young mate to be when he heard InuYasha begin to purr.

Sesshoumaru was beyond ready; feeling the intense need of an Alpha to rut. The young Lord _needed_ to give his brother his seed, his instincts demanded he sire a pup. He hoped that this first heat would leave his brother's body ripe with an heir.

He draped his body over his brothers, and let Mokomoko-sama wrapped around his mate, his scent was strong in the fur, and he knew it would help InuYasha feel more comfortable. He made sure to keep the very end near InuYasha's face, and caress the boys cheek. The fur could be controlled by Sesshoumaru, but also acted on his subconscious, and since Sesshoumaru was concerned with keeping his brother calm Mokomoko-sama would be as well. Sesshoumaru knew that a Hanyou Beta's fertility could temporarily wane if they became too upset. Mating a Hanyou was a task not for the light of heart, he would need patience. InuYasha would require affection and attention that a full InuYoukai would not.

Even pressing himself completely over InuYasha was not how all InuYoukai mated, but it was a further way to calm InuYasha; feeling his Alpha pressed completely against him would keep him feeling protected, and safe. Sesshoumaru let his head fall just above his brother shoulder, and whispered. "Mate, look at me."

InuYasha turned his head, and looked at his brother. Sesshoumaru could see the uncertainty in his younger brothers eyes. He captured InuYasha's already swollen lips, and kissed him, then kissed and nipped his way to his brothers neck, and bit the back of it as he entered him in one slow, steady, stroke until his hard swollen cock was balls deep inside of his brother. InuYasha did not pull away, only tensed.

InuYasha whimpered, and keened for a few moments. Then spoke in Inu, "It h… urts Beta I… Inu… Yasha". His mate was in pain, but not crying, Sesshoumaru scented for blood, relieved there was none. The Demon Lord whined in response to his brother, acknowledging what he said, and telling him the pain would subside. He ran his hands along his brothers sides, letting them come to middle of his body and graze his cock. He knew this would cause InuYasha to become accustomed to him more quickly. Sesshoumaru could feel his brothers body tighten around him every time he caressed the hardened, drooling flesh between InuYasha's legs.

"Alpha!" InuYasha whined like a puppy in Inu; he felt like his body was filled more than possible, beyond what it could handle. Although it hurt, he somehow knew if his brother moved it would relieve the pain, and bring him the burning pleasure he felt before, but more intensely. He pressed back against his brother the tiniest bit.

Sesshoumaru growled, then pulled back slowly, but without hesitation. His cock hardened more when he heard and felt the rumble of a submissive, moaning growl come from InuYasha. He kept his jaws clamped on the back of his brothers neck as he thrust into the lithe body below him, growling low; knowing the vibration would travel through his brothers body and keep him relaxed.

InuYasha felt Mokomoko-sama tighten around him, as his elder brother began to thrust harder and faster. He held Mokomoko in one hand, feeling it's softness, and inhaling the scent of his Alpha. He was frightened still to some extent and the fur relieved him of some of what he was feeling. He found himself closed off in his own little world; trapped by Mokomoko-sama, and the silver tresses of his brother that fell on either side of his head, and trailed down his shoulders like water from a fall.

Sesshoumaru felt his brother's hand rub against his, he moved his hand over the top of InuYasha's interlacing their fingers. He heard his brother give an audible sigh at the affectionate gesture.

InuYasha became more comfortable, and began pressing back against his brother as Sesshoumaru thrust hard into his tight virgin body. Sesshoumaru growled approvingly at his brothers now pleasured whines and moans. He grasped InuYasha's hip, and began to move his mate back and forth harder to meet his thrusts as they became more insistent.

Sesshoumaru held tighter to his brother, drawing blood as his claws dug into his hip as he pounded his brother harder, he could tell InuYasha was about to cum. He was on the brink himself, but his mate needed to cum first. He removed his teeth from InuYasha's neck and nibbled on a furred ear. He knew InuYasha was especially sensitive here. It was just enough to push his brother over the edge; he heard the screaming moans, and felt InuYasha tightening around his cock as his almost mate came hard, spewing cum on the bed beneath him.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly as he began to spill his seed moments later inside his brother. He quickly fisted InuYasha's air, pulling his head to the side before he sank his fangs into the half-demons neck. He heard InuYasha whimper, and felt him tighten even more around him as InuYasha came again. The demon Lord barely pulled his lips from his brothers flesh before he spoke against pale skin. "MINE!"

InuYasha answered his brother, there was no fear in his voice; he wasn't scared, if anything he felt a place of belonging. "Yours."

It took only a few moments before Sesshoumaru pulled out of his brother, he laid next to his mate, and turned InuYasha before pulling him against his chest. "Sleep mate."

He covered them both; he would allow InuYasha to rest and regain his strength, then take him again later. He would do so until he scented a pup, or mating season was over.

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "I feel better." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly. He knew InuYasha's relief was only temporary, and he wanted him to enjoy feeling normal again. He knew in hours the half-demon would again be consumed by his heat. For now he would hold InuYasha and sleep as well.


End file.
